


SPECIAL: Cabins and Murder

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Nico di Angelo/Connor Stoll, barely any really but whatever, it's a mess, solangelo comes up, the stoll brothers host a radio show where they talk about camp news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this episode of The Stoll Bros. Radio Show, hosts Connor and Travis report on the ongoing cabin constructions, and investigate rumors of an upcoming couple in camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL: Cabins and Murder

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show, 9/2**

 

 

TRAVIS: Hello listeners, and welcome back to the Stoll Bros. Radio Show, for all your camp news needs.

CONNOR: This week in camp news: the construction of cabins for the _minor_ minor gods-

TRAVIS: Like the god of wedgies and shoelaces of slightly different tightness depending on the shoe--

CONNOR: -- is well under way. So far only one giant slab of rock has fallen and crushed someone's limbs, which is already an improvement from last time!

TRAVIS: We're looking at you, Hecate cabin.

CONNOR: In other news we've heard talk of getting rid of cabin numbers.

TRAVIS: If that happened, Cabin 1 would be "That big one in the middle," and Cabin 11 would be "The cabin a bit to the left of that other cabin."

CONNOR: Something to look forward to, eh Travis?

TRAVIS: That it is Connor. That it is. Is that it for cabin news?

CONNOR: Yup.

TRAVIS: Thank the gods, now we can get to what we really wanted to talk about.

CONNOR: _Cabin construction._ Ugh, who even cares.

TRAVIS: Now recently, we've been getting special requests for new stories from you dedicated listeners.

CONNOR: A camper from the Aphrodite cabin, who wishes to remain nameless, writes, "Are Nico and Will like (dot dot dot) _together_? I've seen them around a lot (dot dot dot)"

TRAVIS: Well anonymous shipper, we don't usually report on personal things, but in the interest of science and good journalism, we felt it was necessary to stalk them like one time.

CONNOR: Yes, science. That reason only. Not any other reason.

TRAVIS: _Anyway_ , it was like sunset-ish last week when we decided to follow them? And they were going into the forest and we were like, "should we follow them I mean I don't wanna walk in on them getting all intimate but--"

BACKGROUND NOISE: sound of door opening

TRAVIS: Oh uh, h-hey Nico. What ar-

BACKGROUND NOISE: sounds of a scuffle, muffled voices, and quiet screaming

CONNOR: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE

TRAVIS: SO IT TURNS OUT THEY'RE NOT DATING. LIKE NOT AT ALL WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT

CONNOR: YEAH JUST BECAUSE THEY SOMETIMES MEET IN THE MOONLIT FOREST FOR A NIGHT OF LAYING UNDER THE STARS, WHISPERING SWEET NOTHINGS INTO THE DARKNESS AS ONLY LOVERS DO DOESN'T MEAN WE SHOULD JUST _ASSUME_ THEY'RE A COUPLE.

TRAVIS: YEAH AND I'M SURE THAT WAS A TOTALLY PLATONIC MAKEOUT SESSION THAT WE DEFINITELY DIDN'T SEE.

CONNOR: YEP, TOTALLY NOT DATING. NICO IS SINGLE AND _QUITE_ THE ELIGIBLE BACHELOR IF I DO SAY SO MYSEL--

BACKGROUND NOISE: sound of something that might be rhythmic chanting, coupled with a sound like all the life and energy being sucked out of the air

TRAVIS: WELLWEHAVETOGONOWBYE

          end transmission

 

VOICE TALENTS: Connor Stoll

                           Travis Stoll

AUDIO: Greg from the Apollo cabin

TECH: Greg from the Apollo cabin

COFFEE GUY: Greg from the Apollo cabin

HUMAN MEAT SHIELD: Greg from the Apollo cabin

 

Special thanks to Nico di Angelo for not killing Connor or Travis, and only slightly maiming Greg from the Apollo cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was an idea i got while doing the shipping olympics but since it's not my team i have no use for it there. i'm pretty new to ao3 but if you could in some way communicate to me that you like this and want more like it please do!


End file.
